Layla
Layla is a Human played by Thane Nol. Information Name: Layla Krios Birth name: Layla Helman Religion: Zarosian (secretly) Aliases: None Gender: Female Age: 21 Occupation: Battle-mage Faction: The Ancient Enclave Race: Human Marital Status: Single Height: 5'9" Biography Layla was born in Varrock's slums in the year 148 in the Fifth Age. Her parents, soon after she was born, were killed by a gang of thieves and so she was then found by an old tramp. The tramp found a note stating her name, so he helped her until she turned three until the old tramp died of old age, sadly. She lived off the streets in sadness that her mentor had died. Soon she turned four and was still living off the streets, eating rats, until one day a mugger came and attacked her when, coincidentally, a rather tall man was walking by and saw the mugger. The man shouted, "Leave her alone, scum! Why don't you pick on someone your own size?!" The mugger saw the man and instantly ran in the other direction. The little girl ran up to thank the man when he said, "What are you doing here, little one?" Layla replied, "I live here." "Where are your parents?" Layla then shrugged and so the man identified himself as Thane and Layla soon identified herself. Thane asked, "Do you need a place to stay?" "Yes." "Well, I've got a home, but it's far from here. You may want to take a few last looks of Varrock since it will be a long time until you return here, I can assure you." Layla took a few last looks and told Thane she was ready to go. Thane quickly teleported her and himself to his bunker. As they got there, the teleportation made Layla nauseated and she threw up on the floor. "Heh, thought you'd have a stronger stomach," Thane said, then showing her to the room she would be using. Thane said, "Make yourself at home." She stayed for weeks, and Thane had the idea and asked her if she wanted an education. Excitedly, she said, "Yes!" So Thane taught her for years to the best of his ability. One day, though, when she was ten, Thane discovered magical potential in her so he offered to train her in combat and she agreed. Thane taught her in swordsmanship and magic. While she was there, when she turned sixteen, she asked Thane if she could go visit a town. Thane agreed and teleported her to Rimmington, but this time she didn't become nauseated and throw up. In town, she just looked around and met people. At one point, she saw a tall, pretty, blonde-haired woman and she thought the woman seemed very attractive so she walked up and talked to her. They talked for hours, getting to know each other. Layla asked out the blonde woman. Veronica thought and said, "Yes." They were both happily together for two years until a group of bandits came and killed everyone in Draynor. Layla was away but when she heard the town was massacred, she was heartbroken. Thane attempted to comfort her but, it failed. Finally, she pulled herself together and continued training. She finished training at age 20 when Thane titled her in The Enclave as Battle-Mage and Thane titled her as "one of his own." Thane declared Layla as heir to leadership of The Enclave. She also became Zarosian after Thane revealed his true form to her Abilities *Layla is very adept in magic and can use all of the elemental spells. *Layla is also very skilled with swords and daggers. *Layla is decent with a bow and/or crossbow. Weapons Layla has... * ...a custom painted steel sword * ...a custom painted steel brawler dagger (in left boot) Trivia *Layla does not tolerate comments on her sexuality. *Layla is one of the few humans or people who know what Thane really is. *Thane always protects Layla first because she was the first of his children. Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Zarosian Category:Krios Category:Female